


Resolved Rivalry

by AnonReviewer



Category: Guardian Tales (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonReviewer/pseuds/AnonReviewer
Summary: Yuze is done leading Bianca on and confronts her. Spiciness ensues.
Relationships: Succubus Adventurer Yuze x Noble Succubus Bianca, Succubus Adventurer Yuze/Noble Succubus Bianca, Yuze x Bianca, Yuze/Bianca
Kudos: 3





	Resolved Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of characterization for these two but I tried.
> 
> For some reason a succubus x succubus relationship to me seems like it would have strong dom/sub vibes, and a little emotional turmoil on top.
> 
> No beta-read, written in twenty minutes.

"Yuze," the knight whispered, "don't look now but there's someone staring at you really hard from the bushes."  
"Let me guess," the redhead succubus sighed, "big, pretty blue eyes?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"I know who it is. She's harmless."  
"Harmless?" The knight asked, squinting over the succubus' shoulder. "She looks like she's prowling."  
"Her undivided attention single-handedly keeps me sustained." Yuze explained. "Her eyes are bigger than her stomach."  
"Oh. Still.." The knight worried. It was sweet, really.  
"I'll take care of it. Enjoy escorting the princess for her parade!" Yuze dismissed. The blonde knight nodded slowly.  
"Okay. Be safe!"

Yuze watched the knight leave before turning to face the coffee shop. She spotted her stalker who immediately shyed away.

She walked casually towards the door, pausing as she heard a rustling in the grass.

Using her honed adventurer reflexes, she launched herself into air, steering herself over the target bush. As she landed gracefully, she saw exactly who she had suspected.

Blue horns, eyes, and wings, long blonde hair, navy long jacket, and impossibly tight white jodhpurs. Her ever-jealous stalker, eyes wide and hair tainted with some leaves.

"Y-Yuze! Fancy..uh, fancy s-seeing you here."  
"Hey, Bianca. Whatcha doing on your knees?"  
"I-I uh, dropped something. Yes!"  
"Oh? Let me help you find it!" Yuze exclaimed, joining Bianca on the ground. The blonde pouted and pantamimed looking for something they both knew didn't exist. Yuze patted the grass and soil with more enthusiasm, but made sure to arch her back and wriggle her hips. 

She noticed that Bianca had stopped her motions, folding her hands in her lap and staring at them with a slight blush. The adventurer positioned herself facing away from her friend on all fours.

"Hey, Bianca?" Yuze called, looking over her shoulder. The noble glanced at her, eyes widening before looking away quickly. "What are we looking for?"  
"I..u-uh.. I found it!" Bianca lied. "Okay, that's everything, let's go!"  
"Hm? Bianca?" Yuze turned, seeing Bianca prop up on a knee to stand. She set her hands on the noble's shoulder, causing her to go still.  
"Yuze, what is it?"  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" She purred. Bianca's breath hitched. "You were happy to sit in the grass and watch me, but now you're so eager to rush off."  
"I..I wasn't.."  
"Bianca. Don't lie to me." Ruby eyes peered softly into sapphire as Yuze remembered her seduction training. "You've always been my friend, so please don't hide things from me."  
"I-I..I'm..I'm not." Bianca lied before her shoulders sagged and she knelt on her knees. Her head bowed forward slightly. "I'm sorry, Yuze! I was spying on you!"  
"Why?" Yuze asked, now gently massaging the blonde's shoulders. "Why would someone so pretty and smart be spying on someone like me?"  
"I was..I was jealous!" Bianca blurted. She suddenly made eye contact with a serious expression. "You spend so much time with that human knight that I rarely see you and- what's so funny?"  
"Such a cute admission." Yuze whispered, drawing closer with a grin. She could feel Bianca's breath quickening as she got closer. "A beautiful noble, jealous over a commoner like me."  
"Sh-shut up." Bianca whimpered. "It isn't funny."  
"It's adorable." Yuze said, making sure to breathe gently. She was close enough that their noses were brushing together. "Do you want me, Bianca?"

The question seemed to break the noble, her jaw slackening and her face so flushed that Yuze could feel the heat radiating from her. The blue eyes shimmered with emotion as she nodded. 

The distance closed and Yuze pressed their lips together. Bianca's kissing was awkward, alternating from hungry and lustful to needy and affectionate.

She was desperately trying to find her place in this dynamic. However, Yuze had already decided on their dynamic when she deliberately spurned her previous advancements.

She gripped the blonde hair with both hands and forced her tongue into Bianca's mouth, earning a whimper as some tears broke free. Bianca was feeling shame for being placed into submission to Yuze once again, despite her social rank.

Yuze pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them.

"Looks like I win again, Bianca." She said huskily. The blonde nodded slightly, tears flowing freely. "Always number two, aren't you.."

Bianca shuddered, a quiet sob escaping her lips. Yuze lolled her tongue out, gently lapping at the tears with a breathy chuckle. They resumed their impassioned kissing, their dynamic established. 

Yuze's hands released the long blonde hair and rubbed and stroked the noble's incredible body. She broke the kiss to look at her partner, taking note of the dark, damp spot between her legs.

"So bold, Bianca. A noblewoman being seduced near a city street?"  
"Shut up.."  
"How excited you are." Yuze mused, a finger deftly tracing the outline of the dampness. A reserved whimper and two gloved hands gently grabbing her own.  
"Please.."  
"No, it has to be me first." Yuze denied. Bianca's face fell.

She quickly undid her trousers and pulled them off, revealing her own slickened thighs. Yuze felt a tinge of embarassment as the air around her filled with her powerful pheromones. 

Her class had ended once she had successfully enthralled the target. Her only knowledge about what was supposed to happen after came from books and it was unlikely that the painfully shy Bianca was much more knowledgable.

Instinct served them well as adventurers, perhaps it would be enough here?

The blonde was breathing deeply, her eyes roving over Yuze's body shamelessly. The pheromones had taken effect, leaving Bianca eager submit. Seeing the other succubus literally salivating eased Yuze's worries.

"Lie down, sweet Bianca." Yuze cooed. The noble settled onto her back and the redhead quickly knelt over her face, careful to not hurt the princess' dainty wings with ber effort. 

The sensation of warm breath on her nethers shocked Yuze. It was far better than she imagined in her late night solo sessions. Far more powerful than she would have dared to dream. 

She gripped her breasts through her shirt as she took stock of herself as she looked down. Blue eyes alternated between looking her in the eyes and looking curiously at the shaped tuft of red hair so close to her, and she felt a wave of desire pulse through her body and soul. 

"Lick me." Yuze breathed. 

Bianca was cautious in her efforts at first, extracting quiet moans from the redhead. Yuze gently rocked her hips in time with her lapping and began to stroke the blonde between her horns.

"You're.. you're so cute, Bianca." She praised. "So sweet, so submissive." Bianca whimpered at that sending a jolt through the redheads body. "Don't argue, just accept it." Yuze hissed, pressing herself down a little more forcefully. Bianca's hands shot to Yuze's hips with alarm. "Accept. It." Yuze growled. "You were meant for this." She circled her hips, staring daggers into the panicked azure orbs. "That's why you hid from me, and why you're underneath me. Always second place. Always in my shadow. Just accept it!"

Bianca's grip on her hips slackened, but her efforts to please Yuze increased dramatically. She suddenly seemed voracious, her jaw and tongue working in sloppy unison. 

Yuze bit back a scream, her hands flew the other succubus' gem-like horns and used them to pull their coupling together. She came with a barely contained growl, squeezing her thighs around the noble's head as she rode out the tremors. 

The chime of the cafe door nearly made Yuze scream in shock. She ducked her head as she spotted the pirate girl, whatever her name was. The pirate was blissfully unaware, sipping an undoubtedly overly-sweetened beverage.

Yuze slipped off of Bianca with a groan, watching the blonde pant for air.

Her hair was tussled and her beautiful face was coated with saliva, tears, and Yuze's dampness.

"You look beautiful." Yuze admitted, pressing their lips together again. Bianca squeaked, wrapping her arms around her and shivering. "It's your turn, Bianca."  
"Please, Yuze.. please!"  
"Stand up. Pull your pants down."  
"Yuze, we're..we're too close to the cafe door!"  
"I said do it." Yuze ordered. Bianca gulped but did as she was told, the skintight white trousers bunched her ankles. "Your hips, your thighs.." Yuze appraised, kissing the supple skin, "they're unreal!" 

Bianca yelped as Yuze gently nudged her, leaving the blonde leaned against the wall behind her, wings and arms splayed for balance. 

"Of course, you're a natural." Yuze teased, rubbing her nose through the blonde curls surrounding her prize.  
"Yuze...please." Bianca whispered. "Someone might see."  
"Wouldn't you want that?" Yuze asked, breathing directly onto the soaked noble's womanhood. "Someone seeing me kneeling in front of you? Serving you?" She gently lapped at the noble, earning an almost pained gasp. She was a little surprised at the taste. It was different than when she had experimentally licked her own own fingers. 

She slipped her hands behind Bianca, gripping her generous posterior and aggressively dove into her core.

"Y-Yu..!"  
"Me? What?" Came a new voice. It sounded annoyed and sultry. It just had to be Shapira.

Yuze couldn't see, but based on how stiff Bianca had gotten, they were close to being caught. 

She didn't care enough to stop, but for the sake of Bianca's dignity, she slowed down her haphazard licks.

"Y-yes. You." Bianca continued, trying to  
sound casual. She even folded her arms to look annoyed. How cute. "Have you seen Yuze?"  
"Yuze? The other succubus?" Shapira questioned.  
"Uh-huh, I-I mean, yes, her." She stuttered. Yuze nibbled the hidden fleshy nub experimentally, and Bianca barely disguised her resultant wail. "Uuuuhh, she's been hiding from me."  
"I can't imagine why." Shapira said sarcastically. "It's not like you act strange or hide behind hedges or anything." Bianca faked a laugh to hide a tremor as Yuze raked her fangs across the sensitive flesh. "Anyway, I'm going to take my princess her latte.. Good luck finding your friend." Shapira dismissed.

Bianca watched her leave and shot an angry look down at Yuze who merely grinned before biting her thigh.

"You handled that well!" She cheered.  
"I am SO close, Yuze.. Please finish this."  
"Don't grab my horns, but hold on."  
"Wha-"

Yuze eagerly resumed her previous efforts, unashamed of the mixed fluids running down her face. Bianca actually screamed, almost collapsing in ecstacy.

She gripped desperately to red hair, her jaw opening and closing noiselessly before she managed to gasp out Yuze's name.

"Yuze..Yuze, I love you, please..!"

The blonde squealed and her legs lost their function. Yuze caught her as she slid down the wall and rolled them both back behind the hedge to better hide as they recovered.

"Hey, Bianca?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"You've.. you've always been number one to me." Yuze admitted with a smile. "I love you."

The statement was simple, but seeing every muscle in the blonde's body relax brought immeasurable joy to Yuze's heart. Bianca wept quietly, completely exhausted as Yuze held her to her chest, soothing her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only written once before and it was a comedy. I've never wrote something like this before but when I discovered that Bianca is obsessed with Yuze in canon, I was disappointed in the lack of fics and art.
> 
> i hope I did okay. Might add less spicy chapters, more fluffy chapters later.


End file.
